


Questions at a wrong time

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas fluff, serious dorks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Newt do you think Grievers were always around since the maze was or did they start out as something like a baby griever?” </p>
<p>Newt groans, picking his head up from his hammock, and glaring over at Thomas.</p>
<p>“I don’t bloody know, Tommy. Go back to sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions at a wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpf1/v/t1.0-9/11010499_1657973934414803_5203835116250788786_n.jpg?oh=5c10d74985487e408eb017ea6560c6f0&oe=568E72EC
> 
> The question being who in the OTP would be the one asking the weird questions at night and who would be the one to whack them with a pillow. Here, for Newtmas. It's Thomas asking the question and Newt whacking Tommy with the pillow

“Hey Newt do you think Grievers were always around since the maze was or did they start out as something like a baby griever?”

 

Newt groans, picking his head up from his hammock, and glaring over at Thomas.

 

“I don’t bloody know, Tommy. Go back to sleep.”

 

Thomas chuckles, a bit amused now as he sits up in his hammock, feet over the edge of it.

 

“You’ve gotta know though right? You were here longer, not as long as Alby but still long, right?”

 

Newt frowns, tossing one of his pillows at the other boy in annoyance.

 

“Bloody go back to sleep will ya? It doesn’t matter”

 

And with that Newt plops back down in his hammock, going back to sleep. Thomas watches him for a few moments, looking a bit amused as he goes back to sleep as well overtime.


End file.
